


Una pregunta inesperada

by Kiriahtan



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, caries (?), fic feliz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era ya una tradición: jugar a las cartas o a cualquier cosa mientras conversaban y reían después de cenar cuando ya no era hora de salir, todos los Elders reunidos. Hasta que una noche a Arnold se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta que nadie esperaba...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una pregunta inesperada

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado, aunque sea una tontería, muy especialmente a Artanis (Kevin) y Eriath (¡nuestro nuevo profeta!) y también a Seelie.

—Ey… ¿Cuándo volvamos a casa, seguiremos siendo amigos?

La pregunta cayó inesperada en el grupo de jóvenes y dejaron de mirar sus cartas o las que había en la mesa para mirar al que había hecho la pregunta. Arnold estaba a un lado de la mesa, sentado al lado de Kevin, quién también le miró pillado  _in fragantti_ por la pregunta. El chico de pelo moreno y rizado fue el único que no quitó la vista de las cartas, buscando la más apropiada pero llevaba un par de rondas con mala suerte y no le caían cartas altas. Kevin había creído que era por envidia a él que se había quedado la última ronda bastante callado. Pero a lo mejor era eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Cunningham? —preguntó otro de los hermanos. Después del impacto inicial de la pregunta varios se habían recobrado ya. McKinley fue el primero, al otro lado de la mesa, y lanzó la pregunta.

Era una pequeña costumbre que tenían: reunirse a jugar después de cenar. En Uganda no había muchas comodidades y tampoco muchos juegos pero tenían un Scrabble al que solo le faltaban las fichas de la "x" y dos barajas de cartas. No podían salir ya de noche al pueblo así que esos ratos jugando a las cartas con poca luz después de cenar era el momento en el que todos los elders hablaban, intercambiaban impresiones después del día, y simplemente pasaban un buen rato.

Como estar en familia. Era una de las cosas que a Kevin le ayudaban a sobrellevar Uganda mejor, aunque la primera vez no le había gustado: no era como su familia natal. Pero al final, conforme pasaban los días, los juegos y las risas, todos habían formado una familia, no la misma pero sí una familia y sentarse ahí un rato cada noche era lo que algunos esperaban con más ganas del día.

-Pues… eso –dijo por fin Arnold-. Que si cuando volvamos a casa seguiremos siendo amigos todos.

Algunos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada, aún sin saber que responder. Sí, ¿no? Claro que eran amigos, ¿verdad? Claro que habían pasado algunas noches comentando y compartiendo lo que tenían pensado hacer después de la Misión. Aunque se suponía que era como una especie de "aislamiento" espiritual y por eso cosas como el contacto con casa eran escasos, al final siempre se colaba algún comentario.

—Pues claro —dijo por fin McKinley.

Arnold levantó la mirada hacia él pero entre que lo hacía otros de los hermanos se habían adelantado a hablar también.

—Claro que sí —dijo Church.

—¿Cómo no íbamos a serlo? —añadió con su alegría natural Poptards.

—Por supuesto —dijo también Kevin a su lado y le miró. Era más alto que Arnold incluso sentados y Arnold tenía la mala costumbre de encogerse un poco sobre las cartas cuando jugaban—. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —le preguntó. No era una pregunta muy propia de Arnold, ¿verdad? —. No habrás discutido con Nabalungi y estarás preocupado, ¿verdad? —se le ocurrió de pronto.

Pero a su lado Arnold enrojeció un poco y balbuceó:

—¡No! No es eso. Es solo que… —pareció como si le costase encontrar las palabras adecuadas, mirando hacia abajo de nuevo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó amablemente entonces McKinley. Tenía una voz dulce y amable para hablar con los hermanos cuando era necesario. Aunque Kevin habría preferido hablar él: para algo Arnold era su compañero. Pero en el fondo agradeció su intervención y las miradas de todo que estaban girados hacia Arnold, habiendo olvidado las cartas, pendientes de él.

—Que me ha dado por pensar. Sois todos muy majos y geniales y quería saber si luego podríamos seguir siendo amigos —soltó por fin Arnold—. Es un poco tonto, lo sé.

Ya había pasado medio año desde que habían llegado a Uganda pero como un flash inesperado Kevin se acordó del (insufrible) viaje que había tenido que aguantar hasta aquel país. Pero ahora se acordó de un detalle: Arnold no tenía muchos amigos. Más bien no tenía ni uno en Salt Lake City.

Y aunque nunca se lo hubiese ni planteado en aquel viaje, se encontró diciendo sin pensarlo:

—Claro que vamos a seguir siendo amigos. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Arnold.

—Somos una familia a fin de cuentas, ¿verdad? —añadió McKinley echándole un cable.

A su alrededor se sucedieron los comentarios de "verdad" y "claro que sí". Alguien incluso dijo:

—Ni se te ocurra pensar lo contrario.

Arnold, que había levantado la cabeza, sonrió un poco y sus ojos chispearon.

El hermano que estaba a su izquierda le dio un abrazo y para no ser menos (¡él era su compañero!) Kevin lo imitó, aunque rodear a Arnold podía ser complicado.

—Muchas gracias, chicos —dijo Arnold de alguna forma entre los abrazos y algunos de los hermanos se rieron un poco.

—¡No tienes que darlas!

—¿Seguimos con la partida? —preguntó alguien.

Todos retomaron sus cartas y Arnold echó una cualquiera dado que eso no era lo importante. Lo importante era estar todos juntos.

La conversación acabó derivando a sus casas: de dónde eran, si su familia era muy amplia… Preguntas inofensivas y que ayudaban a respirar y Arnold se sentía como en casa pese a estar a un medio mundo de distancia. Quizá incluso más. Era una buena sensación. Charlar, reírse y jugar a las cartas cada noche en familia.


End file.
